


You're My Salvation

by justlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlarry/pseuds/justlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are getting married, but a month before the set date, their worlds come crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Salvation

Louis woke up smiling. Just like he had been waking up for the past 4 months, ever since he and Harry had become engaged. As he tried to get out of bed, Harry's grip on him tightened.  
"Harry, let go," he whined.  
"You can't leave without giving me my good morning kiss." Louis sighed before leaning in and pecking Harry on the lips.  
"I'm making some breakfast, what eggs do you want?"  
"Fried please," Harry beamed. Louis nodded before going downstairs and started cooking. He felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Morning," Harry mumbled into his neck.  
"Morning. Eggs are nearly ready." Harry nodded, still not moving. "Harry, I can't cook with you holding onto me." Harry moaned a little before letting him go. "Breakfast is served." Louis held out a plate of fried eggs to Harry.  
"You're perfect. My lovely fiancé."  
"Stop being so soppy and eat your eggs." Harry laughed before eating a forkful of eggs.  
"I love mornings with you."  
"I love it too."

~~~

"It's in one month Harry!"  
"I know, I can hardly wait."  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too." But before their lips could touch, Louis had collapsed on the floor. "Louis!" Harry was crouched beside him within a second. Louis' eyes flickered open. "You okay?"  
"Harry, I feel really sick, my head hurts."  
"It's okay, I'll take you to the doctor." Harry lifted Louis up into his arms and walked out to the car. He sat him in the passenger seat. "Feeling at all better?" he asked, hoping he was just dizzy. Louis shook his head.  
"My head really hurts."  
"Okay." The drive to the doctor was uncomfortably silent. Harry didn't know what he could say to make it any better. When they got to the car-park, Louis insisted he was strong enough to make his own way into the waiting room, but Harry stood behind him just to make sure. After waiting for about 20 minutes they were called in.  
"So Mr Tomlinson, what's wrong?"  
"My head is throbbing and I collapsed about half an hour ago." The doctor nodded and made some notes.  
"Do you mind if I put pressure on your head, to locate the pain?" Louis shook his head, and the doctor put his hands into Louis hair.  
"Ow ow ow." Louis complained. The doctor nodded and wrote a few more notes down.  
"We don't have any equipment here that is able to check your head, so I'm going to refer you to a specialist at the hospital." Louis nodded, his hand gripping Harry's. The doctor handed him a card with another doctor's name on it.  
"Dr Logan. Head of Oncology? Cancer?" Louis trembled.  
"I'm sorry, but we can't rule anything out this early. It's best if you go to see him, and get a diagnosis." Louis nodded and said his goodbye, before walking out to the car. Harry sat in the driver's seat but didn't start the car.  
"Louis-"  
"Harry, can we just drive, I don't want to talk about it right now." Harry nodded and started the car towards the hospital, while Louis called the doctor. They were silent again as they pulled up in front of the pristine white building. They walked hand-in-hand towards the reception and were immediately sent down corridors. The doctor sat them down and began to explain the possibilities.  
"If you'll follow me to the CT scanner Mr Tomlinson, Mr Styles, you may come as well." Harry nodded and held tightly onto Louis' hand. To Harry, the scanner looked terrifying, but Louis lay down without a word. Harry refused to let go of his hand while he was in there or when he came out. "If you two return to the consulting room, and I'll be there once I get the pictures." Louis nodded and they walked back down the corridors.  
"Harry, I'm scared," Louis admitted when they were alone.  
"I'm a little scared too, but I'll be here through it all." Louis nodded and the doctor returned. The look on his face wasn't promising as he sat down opposite them.  
"Louis, I'm afraid there's bad news." Louis bit his lip, nearly hard enough to make it bleed. "You have a brain tumour." Then there was crying. Not from Louis, but from Harry. Louis looked over to him and gave a weak smile. "Would you like me to explain, what I recommend we do?" Louis nodded. "It's best that we start treatment as soon as possible, to prevent further pain to you. This involves chemotherapy."  
"Will I lose my hair?"  
"Most likely. Chemotherapy is done in 2 week on and off stages, and during the process, you will be uncomfortable. It is probable that you will be quite sick, and after the first session of chemo, your hair will start to fall out. The length of chemotherapy can vary, but if, after a while, it hasn't worked, we may have to resort to brain surgery." Louis stayed still, trying to take all this information in. "If you two would like, I will give you some time alone, but I think it's best that you start treatment as soon as possible." Louis nodded and the doctor left them alone. Before either one of them could say anything, they had their arms wrapped around each other.  
"I love you so much Harry."  
"I love you too Louis. And I'll never leave your side during this. I promise."  
"Should we call the boys?" Harry nodded and rang Liam.  
"Liam? Can you get the boys and come to ours in around 20 minutes."  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"  
"We'll explain when you're all there."  
"Okay."  
The doctor came back in and told them a little bit more about the process before they left. The boys were already there when Louis and Harry returned home, and the smiles were wiped off their faces when they saw Louis and Harry's red and teary eyes.  
"Where have you been?"  
"We were at the hospital." The looks on all their faces sank a little bit more.  
"Why?"  
"Louis collapsed this morning and, he had a scan and he's got a brain tumour."  
"Cancer?"  
"Yeah." The three of them stood up and wrapped their arms around the other two. Not a word was said, but there were tears coming from everybody's eyes.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"The doctor recommended we take action as soon as possible and chemotherapy is the first step."  
"Okay, have you told management?" Harry shook his head and Liam called them. When he returned he just said, "Do whatever you need to."  
"I'll call the hospital to set a date."

~~~

Louis was almost a week into his first chemotherapy session and, as the doctor warned, he had thrown up at least once a day. Harry sat beside his bed the entire time, the other boys dropping in every so often. Louis ran a hand through his hair; it was thinning and he knew it wouldn't last a lot longer.  
"Harry," he whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's 3 weeks until we get married."  
"It's going to be perfect Lou."  
"I know, but I'm-"  
"I know what you're about to say, and I don't care whether you're bald, all I care about is you being there." Louis nodded.  
The next day, as Louis predicted, his hair started to fall out in clumps. Louis cried every time, Harry holding him and saying that it was okay.  
Finally Louis' two weeks was over and all of his hair had fallen out. Louis spent hours each day crying, Harry comforting him.  
"Louis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's 7 days away." That was all it took for Louis to stop crying. He wrapped his arms round Harry.  
"I've been a disaster this week haven't I?"  
"You reacted the exact same way I would have, honestly I can't blame you."  
"I love you Styles."  
"I love you too."  
The rest of the week was a blur and when Louis woke up, Harry was already gone. They agreed not to see each other in the morning until the ceremony, but Louis missed Harry already. Zayn was downstairs waiting for Louis.  
"Morning."  
"Morning."  
"Excited?"  
"I passed that stage 2 weeks ago Zayn, I don't even know how I feel right now."  
"Well eat something before we leave." 

~~~

"Harry, everything's fine," Niall assured him.  
"What if he's having second thoughts? What if he's not feeling well? What if-"  
"Harry, shut up. I'm going to tell you something and you're going to be quiet and listen. Louis loves you, more than anything in the world. There's no way he would ever think twice about marrying you. I promise you he will be here."  
"Why hasn't Zayn texted you then?"  
"They were meant to get here 3 minutes ago Harry, we've got almost 2 hours until it starts, calm down." Niall's phone buzzed in his pocket. "I bet this is Zayn now." Harry nodded. Th text was from Zayn. But it wasn't what Niall wanted to read.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We have to go."  
"What?"  
"Louis collapsed, he's at the hospital with Zayn now." Niall dragged Harry out to the car and drove straight there. Liam had obviously got the message too, because he and Danielle were in the waiting room.  
"Can I see him?"  
"Yeah he's-"  
"3rd on the right." Harry finished. Liam nodded and Harry ran down the corridor. He opened the door and saw Louis, in the all too familiar hospital bed.  
"Hey," he croaked.  
"Hey," Harry said, breathlessly.  
"I'm okay Harry, really."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know, I just blacked out, and fell."  
"What did the doctor say?"  
"They took blood pressure and did some tests, and he should be back any moment now with the results." Harry nodded and tried to smile, but he always found it hard when Louis was in the hospital. The door opened behind him, and Harry turned to see the doctor.  
"Louis, so far the tests have come back normal, and seeing as this is a big day for you, I think you may have just overworked yourself in this case."  
"So I can go?"  
"Yes, you can go Louis."

~~~

They were back at the church; the ceremony was meant to start half an hour ago, but Harry and Louis were still in their dressing rooms. There was a knock on Louis' door and his mother came in. They shared a long hug until finally pulling apart.  
"I'm so proud of you Louis."  
"I love you mum."  
"I love you too baby. It's nearly time to go out there."  
"Yeah." Louis looked up to his mum. "I'm guessing you've put on waterproof mascara?" he laughed. Jay smiled back at him.  
"I've got to go now honey, but I'll see you in a matter of minutes."  
"Bye mum." Louis looked at himself in the mirror before straightening his tie.  
"Louis? It's time."  
"Okay." He turned to Zayn.  
"You look great." Louis smiled and took his arm. They stood outside the doors, until the music began to play. Louis stepped forward and walked towards the front, Zayn a metre behind him. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off him. He took his hand and stood opposite him. The priest went through the first rites and the vows before asking the question.  
"Do you, Harry Edward Styles, take Louis William Tomlinson, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Harry Edward Styles, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
They leant in together until their lips met.  
"I wish you two a very happy life together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
